


Sweetened Morning

by hearmyvoice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Steven's favorite mornings were those in which Peridot woke up beside him.





	Sweetened Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 41: Embrace.

"Good morning, Steven." A raspy but sleepy voice, coupled with the feeling of hands on his stomach, managed to finally woke up the hybrid, his eyes blurred for a few seconds before remembering that he had fallen asleep during a movie night.

Blinking, his eyes focused on Peridot. Her glasses were on his bedside table, her messy hair making her look more adorable, and dry chocolate stained her left cheek. Her thin arms hugged him from the torso, and soon he felt soft touches on his cheek, close to his lips.

Steven giggled and took her hip, clinging her to him, moved by her slight shock. "Good morning, Peri," his voice hoarse. He gently kissed the gem of her forehead, smiling at the tickle that seemed to cause her before filling her face with kisses, stopping a few seconds by kissing the opposite lips. He knew that she didn't care about his morning breath, but who said she didn't want to enjoy the good morning kisses he shared with his girlfriend before starting their work as Crystal Gems?

**Author's Note:**

> When was the last time that I wrote about Steven Universe? lmao.


End file.
